Lost and Found
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: Before the battle between Rava and Vaatu, before Wan even knew how to bend, there was Itsuki (a girl with a boy name). If you don't really like lemons you can end at the first chapter (prologue) WanxOC
1. Prologue

**This is just something I came up with because I got bitten by an army of plot bunnies after seeing Avatar Wan. I mean he is gorgeous! If only I were a cartoon character... *sigh***

**Anyways, I don't own Legend of Kora**

**Enjoy:**

**12 years ago**

"Stop! Thief!" I heard the stall merchant call out from behind me but it was too late. I climbed up to the rooftops, my arms filled with ember fruit, and nothing was going to stop me from getting back to my tree house. When I had finally lost them, I leapt down to the ground and made my way to a nearby plum tree, excited to see how much I had left. _'Eight! This'll keep me going for over a week!'_ I thought excitedly. The bush near my resting place rustled and I looked over, ready to resume running. That's when I saw her. Poorly concealed in the bush was a little girl, about nine years old. All things considered, she was rather gawky and… well… a girl. The only thing that I really cared about was that she looked scared.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you and you suck at hiding" I told her. The girl came out of the bush and sat in front of me. Her hair cascaded down her back in long waves and her skin was flawless. Her eyes though, they were a chocolate brown that looked as if they would pull you in

"Who are you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side

"I'm Wan. What's your name?"

"Not telling." She said.

"Why not, I told you _my_ name."

"You wanted to tell me your name. I don't _want_ to tell you mine." She smiled, revealing pearly white teeth

"How about I make you a deal. If I catch you, you have to tell me your name." I said but somewhere deep inside I knew she would be the death of me.

"No" the girl shrugged, stood up, and walked off. I myself was about to gather the fruits and return home when I realized there was only one left. The kid robbed _me_ and I didn't even notice! I felt like a loser. Feeling defeated, I walked to my tree house.

"Home sweet home." I said to the empty wooden structure. It was a lonely life I led but it was mine. Taking I bite of the ember fruit, I collapsed onto the pile of rags I called my bed. That night my dreams were filled with the sound of that pesky girl's giggling. When I awoke the next morning, I saw six of the ember fruits in front of me. Rising, I saw in the corner was the girl sitting without a care in the world and the seventh ember fruit in front of her.

"What are you doing in my house kid?"

"Itsuki" she said

"What?"

"You can call me Itsuki." She said grinning smugly

"That's a boy's name"

"It's also my name" Itsuki shrugged

"So what are you doing here?" her face fell

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not?" This kid actually had a decent home where she could be taken care of

"They love my brother Daichi more than me."

"Wait, you left the care of two people who are willing to feed you and clothe you for you because they like your brother more?! Do you know what I would give for that Itsuki?! To be given free food every day without stealing it?!" I was exasperated, Itsuki had everything that I didn't and she was throwing it away to live like me.

"But they treat me like I'm not there. They don't care if I'm gone." Tears were welling up in her eyes from when I had yelled at her. My voice softened

"I'm sure they care Itsuki, I'm sure they're out looking for you right now" I crawled closer and began to pat her back as she cried into my almost-too-small green robe. "Here, let's go find them." I said, helping her up and out of the tree. Since the nine-year-old didn't know where she lived, we walked together around the market place looking for her parents.

"So, what does your dad do?" I asked her

"He sells ember fruit." I stiffened; we were approaching the ember fruit stall that I had robbed yesterday.

"Suki?" the man running the stall called out to her.

"Itsuki, is that your dad?" I asked pointing to the man

"Daddy!" she yelled running in to the arms of the large, burly man.

"Suki, where have you been?"

"Wan was taking care of me." She said running over to me and dragging me to her father.

"You…" his eyes were cold "you stole my fruit, but…" He knelt down to meet my eyes "You brought back something infinitely more precious" The man wrapped my in a hug. "Please next time you are ever hungry, little Wan, the ember fruits are free to you."

"Thank you sir… I don't know what to say" I now didn't have to steal my food again.

Alas my luck was not to hold, for three years of friendship (and a bit of a crush) later, Itsuki's house burnt to the ground. And although three skeletons were recovered, one remained missing to this day. On that day a hole was blown into my chest, not for the loss of a stable food source, but at the loss of an irreplaceable friend. I knew that never again would I meet another girl like her, and although I made some friends that helped me heal, I large portion of my heart would always belong to her.

**So, please R&amp;R because I LOVE feedback.**

**PS: there WILL be lemons in the next chapter**


	2. The Lost One

**_Hello my patient readers who have waited an unfair amount of time for my return. So, I really want to thank my new beta stydia for reviewing this for me, I really appreciate it._**

**_I to not own Legend of Kora but..._**

**_Enjoy:_**

_'Today's the day,'_ I thought, breathing in the early morning air. Then, hitting my heel into the ground, the earth shook slightly and a small, three-tiered earthen table rose from the ground. Carved into the top tier was her name, 'Itsuki'. I then gathered the fruits I had brought as an offering and placed them atop the lower tier. There were all sorts of fruits that were native to the Spirit Wilds, but the two fruits I made sure I had were the ember fruits and plums. _'Remember Itsuki? That's where we met,'_ I thought, remembering how she was horrible at hiding. _'You never did get any better at hiding did you?'_ I smiled wistfully. For the years that I had known her, we would meet underneath that plum tree to talk and play. I remembered the conversation we had the day before I lost her. It was the evening of a bright spring day and we had been talking in the shade of the plum tree for hours.

_"Hey Wan, where did you get that scar?" Itsuki asked, pointing to the thin scar that I had on my bicep._

_"I was running from some guys a few years back. I ended up running through a bunch of chicken rats and the rooster attacked me. Needless to say the guys caught me, but after seeing what the chicken rats had put me through, they left me alone." I laughed at the memory. Then, leaning in close to her, I pointed to a spot above my upper lip. "I have another scar right there," I said, knowing it was hard to see._

_"I don't see it." Moving her head closer, she tried to inspect the spot. When she found it, I felt her run her delicate fingers over the sensitive skin._

_Suddenly, I became very aware of the position we were in. Itsuki had moved from beside me to on my lap, both of her legs straddling me against the tree and her lower torso was nearly pressed against mine. The one aspect that I couldn't ignore though, was how close her face was to mine. Itsuki looked up and our eyes met. Slowly but surely, our lips began to draw closer. My hand moved from the ground to her waist, and the other went up to rest on the back of her neck. We drew even closer but just as our lips were about to meet, Itsuki's father called out for her._

_"Suki, it's dinner time!" He had broken the trance. Itsuki scrambled off of my lap and over to my side blushing profusely._

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I stuttered to her._

_"It's okay," she said, and drawing close again, she pecked me on the cheek and ran off._

"Wan, what are you doing? We have to continue our training if we are to stand a chance against Vaatu," Raava said from behind me, snapping me out of my reminiscing.

"I'm sorry Raava, but I have to do something first," I said, now placing the many candles of different colors that I had been preparing for the last weeks.

"What's more important to you than the fate of your world?" she asked angrily.

"Itsuki," I whispered to myself, lighting each of the candles.

"What?"

"Itsuki," I repeated louder this time and my hands stilled.

"When you defeat Vaatu, she will be safe to live for many more years in the future." Raava said, getting very annoyed.

"No, not anymore." By Raava's silence, I could tell that she understood.

"I'm sorry." I felt her warm presence behind me, trying to comfort me.

"No, that's alright, it was a long time ago."

"If your actions are anything to go by, she meant a lot to you, more than the fate of the world. With that kind of love, it doesn't matter if she died yesterday or one hundred years ago."

Raava's words broke me. Falling to my knees, I began to sob.

"Wipe your tears, Wan, and finish your work," Raava said and left me to it. Getting up, I wiped my eyes and began placing flowers.

Taking a step back to admire my work, I heard something in the bushes. When I turned to look, however, there was nothing there. I returned to my altar and was about to continue working on it when I noticed it. Seven of the eight ember fruits that I had collected had vanished. I heard the rustling of bushes close by. Turning, I took off in the direction of the rustling. As I neared it, I saw a shadow running away from me.

"Give those back!" I yelled at the running figure. Nothing was going to stop me from getting those fruits back. As I was gaining on the figure, I saw it was a girl with long black hair, dressed in a blue dress. Finally, I neared her and tackled her to the ground. The girl underneath me landed with a grunt, and I heard the ember fruits squish underneath her weight.

"Dude, what's your problem?" the girl underneath me said.

"You took something of mine," I growled.

"So you decided to tackle me and destroy the fruit? Nice going genius, now get off." Slowly, I rose and the girl flipped over underneath me. Her hair splayed out underneath me and the red pieces of fruit that covered her face complimented her tan skin. This girl was beautiful. Her eyes caught my attention; they were a deep chocolate brown and looked as if you could fall into them. There was only one person who had eyes like that.

"Ummm… who are you?" I asked, hoping against hope that she would say the name I had missed for so long.

"I'll tell you if you get off of me." Realizing I was still on top of her, I quickly moved aside.

"Now will you tell me your name?" I was desperate to hear her name.

"Alright Wan, you can call me Itsuki just like you always have." she said, sitting up and wiping the ember fruit from her face. My heart grew as light as air itself.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered in shock, just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Nope." she smiled back at me cheekily. After all these years, I hadn't realized how much I missed that cheeky smile. Lunging forward, I wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you so much." I murmured into her neck.

"I missed you too, Wan."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know. I found a few other lion turtle cities full of water benders, learned the art of fancy splashing from some fish. You?"

"I messed with the balance of nature and am currently trying to avoid the destruction of humanity by mastering more than one element." I shrugged. In all honesty I still felt bad about it but with her, I knew everything would be alright. Itsuki just rolled her eyes.

"See, Wan? This is why we can't have nice things. You actually _broke_ the universe." She laughed in exasperation. I watched her roll back and forth as she laughed. Itsuki hadn't changed a bit, she had grown, but her personality was just the same. Her waist was smaller and her baby fat was all but gone, and _other_ things had grown on her as well. The once scrawny girl was now a well-proportioned woman.

"Of course you would notice that and not the fact that I can bend four different elements." I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you set up nearby?"

"Yeah, my tent is just through the woods." Standing up, I grabbed her hand and led her to where my little tent was situated near a small waterfall.

"Raava! I'd like you to meet someone!" I called out.

"Your wife?" Itsuki asked.

"Jealous?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"No, Raava is a spirit that's helping me learn to bend the different elements."

"Oh, okay." She smiled. Raava appeared in front of us.

"What is it, Wan?"

"I would like you to meet Itsuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Raava." Itsuki said, bowing to the spirit.

"The pleasure is all mine." Raava smiled.

"Wan, I have some business to attend to. I'll find you in three days." Raava then said to me before disappearing.

Together, Itsuki and I made dinner and fell asleep talking as the full moon climbed into the sky.

* * *

_**Alright guys, let me know what you think in the reviews! I love criticism and am always looking for a way to better my writings. **_

**_Itsuki: Hey, TARDISdaughter, when are we going to get to the sexylicious part?_**

**_Me: Itsuki, stop nagging me it just didn't flow right. Shouldn't you be asleep with Wan?_**

**_Itsuki: I got restless. BUT I DEMAND LEMONS!_**

**_Me: If you keep whining Im going to tell them all your real name okay Ume?_**

**_Itsuki: NOOO!_**


	3. Has Been Found

**Alright thank you all who have made it this far and who have waited so patiently for this chapter. I do not own Legend of Korra :(**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Itsuki's POV

I awoke to the feel of a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. Lifting my head, I saw Wan cuddling me from behind. Wiggling, I tried to slip out of his grasp, an action that only served to make him hold on tighter.

"Wan, wake up." I turned to look into his sleeping face.

"But you're so warm," he groaned, and an evil idea popped into my head. I willed the nearby water to rise above him. Then, cooling it slightly, I dumped it on him. Wan was on his feet in an instant, shaking from the onslaught of water, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he grinned with a spark of mischief in his eye before bending close and exploiting my only weakness. Wan began tickling my sides mercilessly until tears formed in my eyes.

"Okay! We're even!" I said through laughs. Wan's hands stilled, and he helped me up. "So, what's your plan for today?" I asked, watching him pack up the small camp.

"Originally, I was planning on finding another lion turtle city to pick up supplies. Would you like to come?" he asked.

"I would love to."

* * *

Later

"So, this lion turtle bestows earth bending?" I asked Wan as we wove our way through the stalls of the foreign marketplace. All around us green lanterns were being hung as part of a festival.

"That's what I heard. Anyways, we need rope, and something to patch this hole up," he said, showing me a gaping hole in his pants.

"Alright, I wonder what's going on today though," I said to him.

"Well then, Itsuki, let's ask." Wan smiled before running up to a vendor. "Excuse me, good sir. Could you tell us about the festival that is happening today?" he said with too much gusto.

"What? Are ya nuts er somethin'? It's the New Year Festival." The vendor laughed.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. Ever since the accident, he hasn't been right in the head." I covered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wan glare at me.

"Well, looky here. Ya got yerself a mighty fine girl there. Bes' take care o' 'er." the vendor smiled.

"I think this girl can take care of herself," I snapped at him.

"You got yourself a sharp tongue, missy. You should keep that in check," the vendor snarled.

"Yes! A regular spitfire she is, but she's mine!" Wan smiled before steering me away from the stall.

"You just love getting into trouble, don't you?" Wan teased.

"Like you don't." I retorted.

"Let's go, spitfire," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the market and past the various stalls. By the time we had finished, it was already sunset and the festival was in full effect. Seeing my wide eyes, Wan turned to me.

"Hey, if you want, we can stay for a bit. I'll just put the stuff with Mula and I'll come join you."

"Really, Wan?" I smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"Why not? I haven't had any downtime in a while," he shrugged.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I had given him my biggest smile before he ran off. Deciding the middle of the road was not the best place to wait, I found myself at a stall that sold drinks.

"What do you guys have here?" I asked the vendor, sitting down at the counter.

"Fermented honey. It's mighty good, girly. 'Ere ya go, it's on the house." he said, handing me a glass of amber liquid.

"Thank you," I said, downing the syrupy drink in one shot. Soon, a pleasant warmth filled my limbs.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl drink like that," said a voice from nearby. Turning, I saw a handsome man about my age. "I'm Jian, what's yer name?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I don't really like my name, so you can call me Itsuki."

"Well then, Itsuki, would ya care ta dance?" Jian asked.

"I don't really know how to dance like that," I told him, pointing to the people who were dancing.

"How 'bout I teach ya," he said, holding out his hand.

"Sure!" I said, taking his hand. Soon, Jian was showing me how to move like the other girls.

"There ya go!" Jian smiled as I got the hang of it. As he turned me, I saw a very unhappy Wan sitting where I once was.

"Hey Jian, I'll be right back," I told him. Then, breaking away, I made my way over to the grouch.

"Hi Wan, how long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"Long enough to watch that man put his hands all over you," Wan grumbled.

"Jian was just teaching me how to dance," I said, leaning on the counter next to Mr. Grumpy.

"Oh, you guys are on a first name basis now?" he growled.

"Would you like to dance with us, Wan?" I laughed, holding my hand out to him.

"I think I'll pass on watching you rub you crotch on his, thanks anyways?" he spat sarcastically.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy, I don't know what's got you all pissed off, but I had nothing to do with it."

"You have everything to do with why I'm pissed! I mean… I'm not pissed at you… I just…" he trailed off.

"Wan, what do you mean?" I asked. He stood with a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before, and drawing close, he placed one hand on my waist while the other found its way to the back of my head.

"This..." he growled before crashing his lips into mine. It had taken only a moment before I began to kiss him back with equal fervor. His hands began to roam as his tongue begged for entrance and I happily obliged.

"Oy, you kids best be on yer way to a bedroom," the man behind the counter said. Wan broke the kiss, grabbed my hand, and dragged me through the crowds toward where we had left Mula.

"Oy! Not so fast!" a voice called out from behind us. Wan and I turned to see Jian catching up to us.

"What do you want?" Wan said, irritated at the disruption.

"That there's my woman. I saw 'er first, an' if she's goin' to bed with anyone, it's gonna be me," he said, his accent thick. Wan stalked up to Jian.

"She's mine," he growled before turning around and continuing to drag me. Jian ran in front of Wan.

"Hey, not so fast, bud. We still got ourselves some business to take care of," he said to Wan.

"Shut up." Wan groaned before shooting a fireball at his feet. Jian took off running and we made our way out of the lion turtle city.

At the campsite, now nestled deep in the woods, Wan pushed me against a tree and began to kiss me again. This time, his hands roamed downward to the slit in my dress-like robes. Breaking the kiss, he started to trail kisses down my neck while untying the sash that kept it together.

The dress fell away quickly to reveal the navy pants and shirt that I wore as undergarments.

"Why are you wearing so many layers?" Wan grumbled rhetorically as he hitched me up and placed his knee between my legs. I began to let my hands roam his own body, letting them slide into his robes and over his hard chest. Pulling his own sash loose, I removed his shirt to reveal the wonderfully sculpted torso. Wan in turn removed my shirt and pants, leaving me bare save for the sarashi wrappings that covered my thighs and the swell of my breasts.

"More damn clothes," he groaned. Lifting me once more, Wan laid me onto the futon mattress. Using his hands to prop himself above me, Wan resumed kissing my neck once more. I felt Wan sink his teeth into a spot that made me moan.

"You're not much better." I sighed before pulling away to remove his pants. As I reached down, however, Wan grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"Itsuki, do you really want this?" he asked, staring down at me with his earnest amber eyes. I nodded, and that was all the permission he needed to continue.

Encasing my wrists and splayed out legs in shackles of earth, Wan began to unwrap my bindings. Never before had I felt more vulnerable than under his hungry gaze but I loved every second of it. Wan ducked down and latched on to one of my already erect nipples with his teeth as his left hand paid my other breast the same attention.

"Wan!" I gasped as he swirled his tongue around the little bud. He smiled into my breast and pinched the other nipple between his fingers.

Wan sat up, straddling me, and began to strip entirely, leaving nothing on but a loincloth. Then, I watched as tiny snowflakes formed as he blew on his hands before resuming his ministrations. I gasped at the contrast in temperatures. His icy cold hands teased my breasts as his hot mouth made its way to my lower wrappings.

"Sorry Itsuki, but these are just going to have to go." Wan grinned before lighting a pink fire with his fingertips and burning off the wrappings.

"What was that?" I asked, surprised.

"You like it? It's a trick the dragons taught me, fire that burns only what you want it to." He flashed another cocky smile before dipping down again to kiss the inside of my thighs.

I gasped again shakily as he massaged closer and closer to the desperate heat with his tongue. As he approached my soaking heat, Wan veered off and upwards. My feelings of disappointment were interrupted as he began to kiss my clit. With each kiss, he made sure to flick his tongue across it. I felt myself reach higher and higher points of pleasure, until what felt like a coil was set loose. I came with my breath held in a silent scream of pure ecstasy.

As I let the wave of pleasure engulf me, Wan decided it was time to move further down. His tongue slipped in and out of my wet core, each time growing faster and more forceful.

"Ah! Wan!" I moaned as the incredible little muscle curled upwards and hit a spot that sent more ripples of pleasure through my body.

"So good." Wan murmured into my dripping core.

I couldn't take it anymore, I clenched around his tongue, desperate for more friction. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach and grew tighter and tighter until it snapped. This time, my silent scream could be heard. Wan drew himself upward to face me.

"Are you sure you want this, Itsuki?" Wan's eyes bore into my own searching for any sign of hesitation.

"Damn it Wan! Just fuck me already, will you?" I groaned.

"As you wish." he said smiling and kissed my nose. Then, his mouth found mine once more and I could taste myself on his tongue. Wan broke the kiss for a moment to remove the tented loincloth. There, between his legs, stood his erect member standing proud and tall.

"I don't think it's going to fit." I said worriedly.

"Fun fact, Itsuki: the female vagina is about four inches deep..." he told me.

"Oh, wonderful. Now I know it's not going to fit." I groaned.

"…But." he said, hushing me, "it can expand up to 200% when aroused. So if I don't fit, it means I'm doing a pretty crappy job." Wan chuckled as he positioned himself at my entrance.

Then after kissing my lips once more, he drove his member in with a groan. That one thrust had broken through my hymen. Tears sprung to my eyes and Wan stilled, waiting for me to give him the okay. When I was finally ready, Wan began to thrust in and out. Nothing he had done before even compared to this. Wan shifted slightly and hit a spot that had eluded my own fingers. As I drew closer to my peak, my hips began to buck with each of Wan's thrusts. Another knot tightened in my core and I clenched down onto his throbbing member. Two thrusts later, the two of us came with a scream. Slowly, Wan pulled out and lay next to me, and after removing the earthen shackles, wrapped me in his arms.

"You know what I just realized?" he said.

"What?" I asked him as he drew a blanket to cover us.

"I've known you for twelve years and I still don't know your real name."

"Ume. My name is Ume. The thing is though; it never felt quite right to be called that. When was five, I started calling myself Itsuki and the name just stuck."

"Well then, I love you Itsuki. I have always loved you and I always will." Wan murmured into my hair.

"I love you too, Wan." I said, snuggling closer to the man at my side.

A long and overall happy life followed. Wan defeated Vaatu and tried to keep peace between the nations until his death. I knew, however, that our spirits would always find each other, no matter how much time would pass.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't hesitate to leave a review or a favorite.Depending on how popular this story is I might include an epilogue.**


End file.
